Syphon
by Shadowlocke Prime
Summary: I lost everything as a child. Now I wander around with my meager belongings, no friends and no home. That changes the day I meet HIM. Who knew being chased by a 40 foot tall giant metal alien would awaken the legacy passed to me by my parents? Or that I would become a vampire that lives off of the life blood of aliens? Now the question is, will I fall to darkness... or concur it?
1. Prologue

This is just a prologue... tell me if you like it and if I should continue. It's just an Idea I had for a story.

* * *

I lost my parents at a young age. I was probably about seven… I don't really remember to be honest. All I really remember is a massive fight… lots of shouting and screaming, the sounds of people dying and my parents yelling at me to run. They said they'd come find me. And like an obedient daughter, I ran. But they never came for me. I waited for a long time for them to come. I know it was more than a week… I was starved and practically half dead when someone happened to stumble upon me and took me home with them, despite my weak protests. After I was better, I tried to find my way back to the meeting spot my parents wanted me to wait at… but I couldn't find it. I gave up after a week of searching, and I've been wandering around since, drifting from place to place.

I don't really have a home, but I do have one place I always tend to end up back at for some reason. It's a beautiful cave somewhere near Jasper, Nevada that is filled with these gorgeous blue crystals. For some reason, I always end up back there no matter how far I wander from it… I've wandered clear to Dallas, Texas and still ended up right back at that cave after a few months. I guess it's just a place I feel at home at.

I don't have any friends; I wander around way too much to have time to make any. And I only have a few belongings. All the things I own I carry around in a roller backpack. I just have a few changes of clothes, a small, thin blanket, a ragged fox stuffy, two notebooks, several pencils, and a lock picking set. I also have golden heart pendent I wear around my neck that I never take off. Inside are a couple pictures of my parents, and the front of the pendent is set with a stone that looks similar to the crystals that are in the cave I always find my way back to. Maybe my pendent has something to do with why I always end up back there… the crystals remind me of my parents. The pendent was their last gift to me after all… but enough of this, you're probably wondering just who the hell I am.

My name is Syra Mercator. I'm roughly 13 years old (I'm estimating… I can't really remember how old I am, I've been alone for too long), and I stand at about 4'11" tall. I have snow white hair and persian blue eyes with pale tan skin. If it weren't for my ankle length snow white hair, I'd probably look like any other kid… but my hair makes me stand out a bit, so I always wear a hoodie. My clothes are rather rugged. I don't have any money, so I always wear clothes that are torn and shredded. Not that I mind. They're better then nothing. Well, now you know a bit about me.

* * *

As I said, it's just the prologue. Pleas tell me if I should write more for it.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, I know it's not a very long chapter, but I'm having a little bit of trouble with my muse... stupid thing doesn't want to cooperate.

* * *

I sighed as my eyes traveled down the path I was walking. Well, it couldn't really be called a path. I was not too far from Jasper, Nevada, and walking through what could only be called a desert as I headed back to the cave I always seemed to return to. I was just returning from wandering around up near Washington (not Washington D.C… just Washington), and I was actually rather tired. Honestly, it was a little unusual for me, because due to the fact that I'm an insomniac, I usually only need about three hours of sleep a day. Actually, maybe it wasn't so unusual after all… I had just spent the last three days traveling _without_ sleeping, period. But I kept getting this feeling that something was gonna happen, and soon. And I wanted to be somewhere familiar if something did happen.

The sound of my footsteps echoing brought me out of my thoughts and I grinned as I found myself walking down the tunnel leading into the cave. I knew the way there so well by now that I could find my way there in my sleep – as evident by me walking there while deep in thought.

I gave a small sigh as I reached one of the deeper caverns and I set my backpack down before settling down next to it, settling between two of the crystals lining the cave and pulling one of my notebooks and a pencil from my bag. It only takes me five minutes to jot down my rather boring journey here in my journal, and then I put the notebook and pencil away, yawning. Closing my eyes, I decided to get some rest. I had just gone three days without sleep after all. I was exhausted.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was grounded off my computer for a week and my muse is being a glitch and not wanting to cooperate. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next one out...

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling completely re-energized. Stretching, I smiled and stood before grabbing my bag and making my way out of the cave and slowly heading toward Jasper. While I didn't really have any friends, there is one person in Jasper that I somewhat knew and I dropped by on whenever I was in the area. She helped me out a lot, giving me food and other things so I could survive a bit longer without having to resort to thievery.

Hearing the sound of a school bell, I smirked and waited on the steps just outside the high school. It wasn't long before I had company in the form of two boys and another girl. The older of the boys had jet black hair and stormy grey eyes with a thinly built body of about 5'5". The younger of the two had brown hair and eyes framed with red rectangular glasses and he was rather small. The kid honestly looked like he belonged in grade school… he only stood at about 4'8" tall, but for some reason, I got the impression that even though the kid looked like a grade schooler, there was more to him then there appeared. The last one to arrive on the stairs was the girl. She wasn't much shorter than the older boy, probably about 5'2" or 5'3", and she had black hair she wore in pigtails. Her bangs were dyed pink and there were pink streaks in her pigtails as well, and her eyes were honey colored.

As I finished looking the kids over, I realized they were looking me over as well and I shook my head and turned. The younger of the boys opened his mouth, probably to ask me something, when a loud squeal came from behind me. It was a squeal I recognized and it made me turn around, a smile on my face.

"OMG! Syra! What are you doing here!"

I giggled a little as a girl ran over to me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the older of the two boys frown before walking over to the girl and I as the girl hugged me.

"Sierra… do you know this girl?" the boy asked, making me roll my eyes and give a silent snort. Sierra looked at the boy and blinked.

"Oh… Jack… yes, I know her. This is Syra. Syra, this is Jack and the other two are his friends… um…"

"Miko and Raphael, or Raf for short." Jack supplied and I nodded.

"As Sierra said, my name's Syra."

I heard the sound of a car horn and looked at the street. I blinked as I saw a yellow with black racing stripes muscle car, a blue with small touches of pink motorbike, and a green all terrain truck pull up in front of the stairs. Jack, Raf and Miko stood up, walking toward the vehicles.

"There's our rides. Later."

I nodded and waved to them before turning my attention back to Sierra.

"Later you three."

Sierra shook her head and rolled her eyes before linking her arm through mine and began dragging me down the street. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three vehicles turn around and drive off, but I didn't pay any more attention to them as I was dragged to Sierra's house.

"Sierra… I have two feet. I can walk on my own."

Sierra laughed and let go of my arm and I followed her until we got to her house.

"I'll wait here Sierra… you remember what happened the last time your dad caught me in the house."

She sighed and nodded, heading inside. The last time I had been inside and her dad found me in the house, he got angry and yelled at her, telling her that his house wasn't an inn for street rats. I think she got grounded… she I'd made it a point not to go inside when I stopped by Jasper.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at the door to Sierra's house as she came back out, a small backpack of food in her hands.

"Here… it's all I could manage to sneak out without my dad noticing."

I gave her a smile as I took the bag.

"Thanks Sierra. Now I think I should scram before your dad notices I'm here…"

Sierra sighed and nodded. I quickly gave her a hug before I turned and I bolted down the street, heading back out of town and for the cave I'd like to call my own.


End file.
